Emotions Of The Heart
by lei b
Summary: Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru come face to face late at night. The battle between them causes a great tradegy to occur, and somebody gets seriously wounded! What will happen?? [CHAPTER 2 UP!]
1. Chapter 1

I know I shouldn't have posted this fanfic since I have not finished the rest, but I could help it. I just had to post it up. And so, here it is!  
  
DISCLAIMER: I do not own Inuyasha or any of its characters. Wish I owned Sesshoumaru though. but I don't.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
  
  
It was late at night. The sky was clear, and you could see the stars. Sesshoumaru was walking through the forest.  
  
He had been walking for a few hours already. Then he heard some people talking. It heard like they were fighting because their voices were loud.  
  
Sesshoumaru quickly jumped onto a tree and headed to where he heard the voices.  
  
Once he got there, he saw it was his half-brother and the human girl.  
  
He watched them as they fought.  
  
"It's your stupid fault, wench!" the half-breed yelled.  
  
"No it's not! It's your fault!" the human girl yelled back. "If you had paid more attention to where we were going, we wouldn't have gotten lost!"  
  
"Calm down, you guys!" the small fax boy suddenly said. "Stop arguing already!"  
  
"You stay out of this!" Inuyasha told him.  
  
"Don't yell at him! He has nothing to do with this!" Kagome said as she walked to where Shippou was.  
  
"Well then, he should stay out of what doesn't concern him!"  
  
Shippou was getting mad. He was about to use another one of his spells on Inuyasha, but Kagome stopped him.  
  
Inuyasha turned around. "At any rate, we should stop and rest here. It's late, and I'm tired."  
  
"What about a fire?" Kagome asked. "It's getting cold." She said shivering.  
  
"Make one," was all Inuyasha said.  
  
"You know something? I would rather be anywhere else then here helping you look for the shards!" Kagome yelled at him.  
  
Inuyasha didn't respond.  
  
"I'm sure you would be able to beat Sesshoumaru now that you have Tetsusaiga. You don't need me around!" That wasn't how she really felt, but right now. she didn't like it when Inuyasha said rude things to her.  
  
As if on cue, Sesshoumaru came out from the forest and stood before them.  
  
Inuyasha immediately turned around. "Sesshoumaru!" He got Tetsusaiga and was ready to strike his half-brother. "What are you doing here?"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
_________________________________________________  
  
AUTHOR'S NOTE: So, did you guys like this chapter? Review and tell me okay?  
  
I'll post the next chapter as soon as I can. 


	2. Chapter 2

Here's the next chapter! Sorry I took so long.  
  
Enjoy!  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
"Sesshoumaru!" He got Tetsusaiga and was ready to strike his half-brother. "What are you doing here?"  
  
The youkai just smiled evilly. Then he turned his gaze towards Kagome.  
  
Inuyasha narrowed his eyes and attacked his brother. He land on the ground. Sesshoumaru had dodged the attack. Inuyasha looked around. Then he saw Sesshoumaru was with Kagome. He was holding her chin up with his right hand and staring into her eyes.  
  
Kagome was getting scared. But Sesshoumaru just smiled at her.  
  
"Get your hands off her!" came Inuyasha's yell from behind. He was up and ready to strike again. Shippou was watching from a few feet away, too scared to help.  
  
Sesshoumaru turned to look at the half-breed. "Do you really believe you can defeat me?"  
  
Inuyasha didn't answer. He just gripped the sword tighter.  
  
Sesshoumaru let go of Kagome and turned to face his half-brother. "I am more powerful than you. I can kill you in an instant," he said with a grin.  
  
Still, Inuyasha didn't answer. He just looked at his brother with a deadly look. Finally, he spoke.  
  
"You think you're the most powerful demon, Sesshoumaru? Remember, I defeated you last time we fought, and I can do it again."  
  
"Are you sure?" Sesshoumaru asked, making Inuyasha unsure of what he had said. "I've gotten more powerful since the last time we fought."  
  
"That won't stop me from killing you," Inuyasha responded.  
  
"If you really think you can defeat me, then go ahead and try," said the youkai bluntly.  
  
"Heh. It'll be my pleasure," answered the half-breed as he attacked once again.  
  
It was in vain. Every time he attacked, Sesshoumaru dodged. It went on like this for a while.  
  
Shippou ran up to Kagome. "Kagome, what do we do?" he asked her.  
  
"I don't know," she said, watching the two brothers fight. 'But I don't want Sesshoumaru to die,' she said to herself.  
  
Both Kagome and Shippou gasped when they saw blood. It was Inuyasha. He had been hit on his side.  
  
Inuyasha stepped back from the youkai, holding his wound with one hand and Tetsusaiga with the other.  
  
"I'll make you a deal, Inuyasha," Sesshoumaru began. "I'll let you live, if you give me the Tetsusaiga."  
  
"Heh. You really think I'll give this sword to a monster like you?" Sesshoumaru frowned.  
  
"Besides, I don't think you will be able to us-" He wasn't able to finish his sentence, when Sesshoumaru had attacked again, hitting his abdomen with great force. Inuyasha fell to the ground.  
  
Sesshoumaru stood in front of Inuyasha. The half-youkai stood up. But he didn't really seem to be hurt. Or at least he didn't seem to be in pain.  
  
"Heh heh. You won't be able to kill me like that," he said to his brother. Inuyasha looked at the youkai.  
  
Then, he attacked. Sesshoumaru was surprised. His half-brother seemed to be faster than before. 'How can this be?' Sesshoumaru said in his mind. Suddenly, he felt great pain. He had not been paying much attention to the fight. He stepped back and noticed he was bleeding heavily.  
  
"Not so tough now, are you?" he heard the half-breed say. He was about to attack, when Inuyasha hit first. Sesshoumaru fell to the ground in pain. He was loosing blood, and he was starting to get dizzy.  
  
Kagome and Shippou were still watching.  
  
Sesshoumaru tried to get up, but he found it a struggle to do so. 'I don't understand, I wounded him! He can he fight this well after those injuries?'  
  
Inuyasha didn't wait till his brother stood up completely and attacked once again.  
  
Sesshoumaru saw his half-brother launch an attack at him, but couldn't do anything.  
  
Inuyasha drew his sword forward to finish his brother, but was shocked by what he saw. And so was Sesshoumaru.  
  
  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 


End file.
